The prior art is prolific in electrical connectors of many diverse designs used in a large variety of different applications. One major category of such connectors is termed coaxial connectors. These connectors are usually employed in coupled pairs to establish a desired electrical connection. In general, one connector of each connecting pair employees a male element or pin that is coaxially aligned with a female element or pin.
In some designs, a coaxial connector may employ a metal body that is electrically conductive; in other instances the body may be fabricated from a plastic material. The connectors may also be panel mounted, or integrally attached to individual wires, or to a cable containing several wires.
In recent times, with the introduction of low-voltage electronic circuitry employing semiconductor elements, such as, transistors, integrated circuits and light-emitting diodes, coaxial cable connectors have become commonplace. In inexpensive applications, these connectors are used to establish low-voltage cable interconnections between circuit subsystems or components. Accordingly, the coaxial connectors are cheaply constructed resulting in poor tolerances between mating coaxial elements that result in unreliable connections both mechanically and electrically. In particular, the individual connections of a poorly constructed mated set will pull apart easily, or a male pin will fit loosely within a mated female pin resulting in an intermittent noisy connection.